battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
For the Dancing and the Demons
"For the Dancing and the Demons" is a Season 5 thread written on May 5, 2015. Summary Full Text Greg Ericson: '''The new couple had just recently finished up their first dance, and Greg felt inspired in this moment to share a dance with his newest sister, Nala. “Hey Nala,” He said as he bowed slightly, his hand outstretched and a smile on his face. “would you care to share this dance with me?” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: Ah, no, no. '''She backed up, flustered, holding her hands out. '''Demons don’t dance. Besides, I am…I am far too tall for you. Greg Ericson: 'Greg stood and began calling her out on her bs. “Firstly I know for a ''fact ''you can get smaller. You did it in the pit. Secondly, demons also don’t have mortals as siblings, so come on and dance, I’ll even teach you what I know.” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''She sighed. '''I can…only do that in an astral form…'Greg looked up at her with big, determined eyes, and she sighed, leaving her body to lean against the wall, folding its arms as she entered Greg’s mind again, shifting forms from her porcelain body to her more human-like form, which was shorter. 'Do not make me regret this,'she mumbled, looking sheepishly up at his gaze and then back down again, biting her lower lip. 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg smiled a soft smile. “I won’t, I promise.” He said softly. He then took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. “Here put your hands… here.” He said as he positioned Nala’s hands. “Alright, now follow my lead.” And with that they began to dance. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''Nala attempted to synchronize as much as possible with his movements, thanking the deities she was insubstantial enough to simply step through his feet when she misstepped. '''Sorry, I…I’m not sure what I’m doing,'she said apologetically, starting to laugh a bit at her tries. 'How do you humans ''do this for fun? Greg Ericson: 'Greg smiled at her. “Well for one it’s a challenge, and for another, with dances like these, it’s to be close to those you care about, like right now.” He said as they continued to dance. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: A challenge, '''she grumbled, missing the beat again. '''No, no, I can’t do this.'She tried to back away in embarrassment. '''Greg Ericson: '''He held her in place for a moment, long enough to say. “Backing down from a challenge? That’s very unlike you. I guess your just getting soft. I mean what kind of 900 year old demon can’t even dance“ He shrugged as he held back a smirk hoping his taunt would get to her. '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''Her mouth pressed into a thin line and she re-affirmed her grip on his hands. '''I am…I’m not…just tell me how. This is unnatural to me. Greg Ericson: '''She had fallen for it. “Alright then. Just follow what I do. Where ever I step, you step, got it? Take a look in my mind if you need to.” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: '''She hesitantly slid farther into his mind, joining his thoughts with hers and suddenly finding every step, every rhythm he had in mind as they moved as one. Nala enjoyed the nearness she felt with him, moving fluidly in time with the music playing. Her tail swished back and forth with their slow movements. '''Is that better…? Greg Ericson: 'Greg laughed. “Much better.” As they continued Greg’s smile got bigger and bigger, happy that he was able to spend time time with his sister. “Y’know,” Greg said. “I’m really proud of you. You’ve really come a long way since when I first met you. I just wanted to tell you that, and that I love you.“ They continued dancing for a few moments before realizing something. “Hey wait a minute. D-does that mean… That you can go home?” '''Nalaagura Ep'ha: Yes. Yes, it does, Greg. '''She pulled him closer into a hug and put her head on top of his, sighing. She stared out at the rebels, who finally were not watching her with a wary eye for once. '''And I will, eventually. But not soon. Not now. ' '''I won’t leave you.Category:Season 5 Category:Events Category:The Warden Category:Greg Ericson